This Blood We Share
by Roeauxlette
Summary: Both Haruka and Juuri are probably the gentlest and most affectionate pureblood vampires who ever lived in the whole world. But even those two, have their own feral and wild sides too. Haruka X Juuri
1. I : Thirst

**A/N :** As some of you are probably already knew, my English's bad, my grammar's terrible and typos are splattered around, everywhere in this fic. But please bear with me and try to enjoy my humble fic to the fullest. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, it belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama.

* * *

**:This Blood We Share:**

**-Chapter I : Thirst-**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun outside of the mansion was shining brightly, showing off all of his glory at the centre of the sky. Showering the world below with rich and warm golden light. The entire human in the little town was up awake and noisy, doing their usual daily activities. Children playing tag and laughing out loud, teenaged girls giggling and flirting with boys of the same age, a dog barking happily, running at its owner's side. It was just yet another ordinary and uneventful day in human's short life. But in a mansion at the edge of the little town, near the evergreen old woods, everything was silent. Well, everything but a faint sound of footsteps in the corridor.

Haruka walked rather quickly with his right hand holding some important looking papers and folders. The sound of his leather shoes tapping against the perfectly polished marble floor was the only sound could be heard echoing throughout the dark mansion. All curtains were already down to block the sunlight; the servants had brought them down since before the sun raised which probably about 14 hours ago. This was definitely not the time of activities for vampires, and Haruka was quite sure he was the only one awake—well, actually _half_ awake— in this building.

Tiredly he dragged his feet—though still in an elegant way, blame his hours of lessons to behave like a true aristocrat centuries ago when he was just a child— along the straight way and the turns of the corridor before finally he reached his destination. His bedroom which he had really missed since so much hours ago.

As silent as possible, he pushed the doors open and walked inside. He flopped all the documents on his mahogany desk and stepped out of his shoes, on to the carpeted floor beneath. Haruka sighed and sat at the end of his bed, pinching at the bridge of his nose tiredly. The reason for him being awake at this late of time was, _again_, the godforsaken meeting with the council. Those much too old elders had always seemed to have so many things to stand up against him, notwithstanding how the matters were of unimportance if not to say silly. This time, they insisted on taking care of his children's educating matters. They wanted to send their own choose of teachers they found fitting to tutor the next generation of leaders in the vampire monarchy.

Haruka though, couldn't be fooled that easily. He clearly saw through all of their pathetic attempts to grab hold of his children. It needed all of his will power not to growl at those old bastards at that moment he heard about this issue at the meeting earlier. He wouldn't let them put their filthy hands upon his innocent children. He would never let them change his children into one of the obedient dolls those power-hungered leeches used to gain control of the vampire world.

Had it not because of he remembered his status and what would happened if he lose control, Haruka would immediately shred them into pieces for they'd even dared to bring up such a topic without even trying to hide their malicious intentions. They sickened him, all of those good for nothing arrogant elders.

Haruka closed his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time. His right hand was fumbling to loose the knot of his tie and open the first two buttons of his shirt, when he felt cool and soft hands massaging the back of the junction between his neck and shoulder lightly.

"Tired? Your body's so stiff,"

"Exhausted, Love," Haruka chuckled. "I thought you're already sleeping?"

"I was waiting for you," Juuri leaned closer to whisper against his skin, her hands still massaging him gently.

"I'm sorry then, you needn't to do it, really, it'd just make your body tired." Haruka turned his face a little to the side so he could took a glimpse of his wife at the corner of his eyes.

"But I want to…" slowly she flung her arms over his shoulders and stole a kiss on his cheek, her front side flat against Haruka's back.

Haruka chuckled again. Swiftly he turned back and suddenly he was on top of her. Looming over her body which only clad in white silky night gown. "Thank you," he whispered onto her lips before gave her a quick peck and then rested his head at the crook of his lover's neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the skin contact and breathed in her scent deeply, trying to loosen up a bit.

"Never mind, my day's boring without you," Juuri shrugged while running her long fingers through Haruka's silky locks.

"Try to spend your day with a bunch of old arrogant people who never ceased to try their best to take control of you and your family, that's what I call 'boring'." He murmured grudgingly on her skin, slightly tickling her.

Juuri laughed lightly at his statement. She felt pity for her dear husband, but seeing Haruka like this—sulking like a little child— was one of rare enjoyments she had in her long long life together with him. She hoisted herself up, which made Haruka had to got up from upon her—much to his dismay— then sat up straightly before leaned her back on the furnished head board of the bed.

"Poor Haruka," she cooed and patted her lap, inviting her husband.

Haruka took the offer gladly. He scooted forward to get closer to her and lay down comfortably. He rested his head on Juuri's lap, facing upwards. Today was surely one of his worst days with the council, but with Juuri at his side, the torture was nothing compared to the delight he got just by having her to lay his head upon.

"How's your day really been, Haruka dear?" Juuri asked conversationally. Her hand started to run through Haruka's tresses absentmindedly, like stroking a pet cat, over and over again. Soothing and calming the nerves out of him. The affectionate motion made Haruka slowly purred in blissfulness. The contact with Juuri's hand was calming to the slightest touch.

"Nothing's special, just those elders with their stupid meetings. They sure were draining all of my energy" He sighed in comfort, urging her to keep patting him. He could feel his body started to relax with every single touch she gave.

"Hmm… I can see that… and do you know, Haruka?"

"Of what, Love?"

"I think you looked a little bit pale…" Juuri bent her body forward to touch Haruka's forehead with hers. Her long rich auburn tresses spilling forward past her shoulders, trapping both of them in their own world of two, screening them from the outside world. "You sure you're not ill?" her brows knitted together in a delicate V.

"I think I'm fine," the older of the two shrugged softly and his hand gently reached up, pulling at her neck down to him, closing the gap between their lips.

"Well dear, you don't look fine," Juuri broke the kiss, pulling back a bit to look at Haruka in the eyes.

"Okay, so kiss me, and I'll be fine," He gave a cheeky smile.

Juuri smiled and complied the request. Again she lowered her back to capture her stubborn husband's lips with hers. Haruka though, seemed to want more than a chaste kiss. He brought her even lower and deepened the kiss. He traced his lover's bottom lip with his tongue teasingly, making her lips slightly ajar from the sensation she felt. Haruka took the change to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring her caverns, making a few flicks here and there to tease her.

Juuri gasped from the sudden intrusion and reflexively she held on to Haruka's neck and jaw as she felt her insides turned all upside down. But that was when she realized just how cold the man was.

"Mmmh, Haruka…"

She called to him. However, Haruka didn't realize that she was calling him for his attention. He thought she was just muttering his name out of pleasure, which only adding to his enthusiasm in ravishing her even more. He made a trail of butterfly kisses down to her angular jaw and stopped at her sensitive spot on her bare neck.

"Dear—!"

At the second try, again she was stopped when Haruka nipped at the soft skin, eager to have her moaning his name louder. It's not like she wasn't enjoying it, really. She even could stay doing this with her dear husband for 24/7 and didn't get bored. But something's not right about him, and she shouldn't let herself drown into these pleasure waves her husband was giving. So Juuri braced herself and pushed Haruka away gently, yet firmly.

"Haruka…" she panted. "You need blood." Juuri stated straight-forwardly.

"But I've taken the blood pills," the slightly upset vampire caressed his wife's cheek slowly; his eyes drooped a bit from the loss of her taste in his mouth.

"Not those lousy pills," she huffed impatiently. "_Real_ blood."

"No, I'm fine Dear… Really—"

"Haruka," Juuri called to him, cutting him off sternly. "Do you hate the taste of my blood _that _much?" irritated she cast her gaze away from her former brother.

"No!" Haruka jumped to a sitting position out of surprise, an expression of hurt immediately painted across his perfect face. "No, no, of course not, how could you—?" he let out a frustrated sigh and clamped his hands over his tired eyes before cupped the sides of her face with them as he bent his body a bit so their eyes met on the same level.

"Love, Juuri, I know you know how much I _love_ the taste of your blood, but _that_ is the centre of the problem isn't it? _That _is the main reason why everything's so difficult," He reasoned with her. His thumbs drawing soothing circles on her cheekbones lovingly. "Can't you understand?"

"How is that so?" She still refused to meet him in the eyes; instead she looked at the bookshelves on their bedroom walls like they're the most interesting things in the world.

"I'm afraid I'd drain you," Haruka pulled her into a tight embrace and pressed her face against her right shoulder just a few centimeters from her neck. "I could have hurt you," he murmured and kissed her skin through the thin material of her night gown.

"We're both grown ups, Haruka. We can control our thirsts. We're purebloods, unlike those crazed E-levels out there."

"Yes, but your blood is… different for me. You must know how it's the only thing I desire in this whole world. So it makes no difference between those E-levels and me if we're talking about your blood here."

The young male vampire moved his head closer to her neck and, again, kissing and nipping at the skin where he knew was Juuri's sensitive spot—trying to distraught her from this topic.

Juuri closed her eyes tightly and bit back a moan, she did not plan on loosing this time. "It's okay, you won't hurt me…" she whispered into the older vampire's ears breathlessly. Slowly she brought her hands upwards to the back of Haruka's head and tenderly pushed it against her as she craned neck to gave him better access. "Now drink."

Haruka grunted softly. He could feel that he was starting to lose his self-control. His mind turned into haze as he started to kiss Juuri's creamy neck open-mouthedly. His hot breath puffed against her skin, sending her shivers of delight down her spine.

"I…" he managed to whisper through his aching canines and parched throat, he breathed heavily, his chest heaving from the force he maintained to hold his needs back. This was really, really killing him. "is it…" his wet hot tongue darted out, caressing and licking sensually, wantingly, around Juuri's throbbing pulse point. Leaving hot wet trails behind, burning her skin with anticipation.

Haruka held Juuri tightly, possessively, with one arm while the other tangled up in her dark tresses. Tugging softly at them to angle her neck so he would get a better contact.

"Is it really okay?" Haruka was mad with thirst and want, but still, he wanted to make sure and he also wanted to ask her permission first like a well-brought-up gentleman he was. Let alone the fact that the words came out almost incoherently as he was busy licking her sweet and delicate skin in a excruciatingly slow pace, feeling the heat which radiated from the pumping blood beneath it. Covering her neck with more of his saliva.

"Yes, Haru-ahh!" the second he heard the word 'yes' escaped his lover's lips, Haruka let out a feral growl and bit down. Making Juuri gasped before she let out a moan of gratification. All of this made her body all tingly. The skin where Haruka touched were all burning in a wild inferno. Overwhelming her with feelings only he could give.

Haruka bit quite deeply, made her writhe in both pain and immense pleasure.

"Mmmh…"

Blood immediately gushed out from the two puncture wounds; shot straightly into Haruka's awaiting mouth. He gulped them down noisily, letting his blood-thirst animalistic side came up on the surface. He lapped at the spilling blood, the red liquid flowing out from his lover's. Juuri's blood was the most addicting to him. The richest and most luxurious. It felt like finest old wines, no, her blood tasted even much better than them. It was so luscious, thick and heavenly sweet. And it brought live into his body. With each gulp of them, he could feel power seeping into every cell of his being.

Furthermore, what made it even more pleasurable was the feelings which flow within it into Haruka's mind. All of Juuri's affection, love, and devotion towards him. Her blood presented what's most important to her. The very core of her heart and the source of her life. And it was him.

Haruka. Haruka. Haruka.

Her blood was humming to him—calling and singing to him— and teasing him. This was the sweetest torture, the cruelest temptation. With all the overwhelming sensations, instead of satiating his thirst, it only made his throat burning all the more. The power strong enough to make Haruka succumb was hers alone, because nothing but Juuri's blood could give such an effect to him.

Haruka—the young pureblood vampire who was famous of his gentle nature— went feral and all animalistic was unheard of. But that was just because they'd never seen him drinking his lover's blood.

Juuri hummed almost melodically as she felt herself flying high above the ground in rapture from the sensation of herself become one part with her husband. Her blood running in his veins. The same blood they had both inherited from their parents. The feelings was so strong—wild and feral. It was pure and raw ecstasy, as it was intoxicating.

Haruka felt his wife writhing and mewling softly under him. Her breaths labored and she was starting to felt cold. So he pushed his animalistic side away and with all of his might, stopped sucking on her. Slowly he traced his blood-coated tongue against the puncture wounds. Gently as a lover's kiss he gave slight pressure onto it to stop the bleeding. Haruka then cleared all the bloody mess on Juuri's neck, collarbone and clavicle. Licking all of them clean, making Juuri shudder in delight.

The young king pulled away slightly from Juuri's neck to see her face. She looked like she was still on high, on the seventh heaven. Her eyes were half-lidded, her breathings came out in heavy hot puffs, her hair tousled everywhere—a handiwork of Haruka's hand earlier— and her face flushed.

"Are you alright, Love?" Haruka caught hold of her shoulders and stared worriedly at her.

"Mmh… I think I'm fine.." Juuri mumbled rather incoherently in between gasps. She still looked very dazed from the earlier action.

"Did I hurt you?" he grasped her hands in one hand while the other tilted her face side to side a little bit, checking up on her.

"No, Silly Haruka…" she chuckled and bent forward to rest her forehead against his. "I'm fine…"

Haruka smiled, relieved. "Thank you Dear," he pecked his queen's lips softly in gratitude.

"You're very welcome," Juuri smiled back. She spotted some traces of blood at the corner of Haruka's lips so she leaned closer and licked them clean, tasting her own blood. That was when Haruka stick his tongue out so it 'accidentally' brushed against Juuri's, which made Juuri giggled and resulting in a long deep kiss between the two young vampires.

Juuri moaned softly as Haruka's tongue teased hers, coaxing her to play a battle of dominance. He pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her in between his strong arms, again ravishing her poor, abused, and already swollen lips—not that she mined though. He had just taken from her and Haruka wanted to give something as compensation. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated what she had given to him, and how much he loved her.

But just when his hands started to run up and down her sides, Juuri put a firm hands against his chest.

"Stop, Haruka," she ordered gently.

"But—"

"Yes, I know," Juuri pressed her fingers softly against his lips and reached up to plant a tender kiss against his forehead. "I love you too," she smiled knowingly.

"Even though you had taken my blood Haruka, you _are_ still tired," she whispered into his ears, her lips slightly brushed against his earlobe. "for now, just rest, okay?"

Haruka sighed and then smiled. He looked at Juuri with utter love written all over his face. Just then, he spotted how messy both of them were. All crumpled and bloody.

"Okay, but we need to clean up first before take our rest aren't we?" he smiled slyly. His eyes twinkling in mischief and excitement.

All of sudden Juuri was already in his arms, bridal style. Haruka hopped down the bed and took long strides towards their bathroom.

"Put me down, Silly Haruka!" Juuri laughed. Her long and pale legs dangling on the end of her husband's strong arms, kicking at the air lightly.

"Sssh, we really need to clean up, Love. Besides, you don't look like you really mind," Haruka smiled rather evilly and brought the still laughing Juuri into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

**You like it? No? Any constructive critics? Reviews lovies :)**

**

* * *

**

**Warning! **

**Really long ramblings from the author!**

**You can skip it, but,**

**If you are willing to read them though,**

**I'll greatly appreciate it. :)**

**Ok. While the chapter ends rather cheerfully, my mood right now is completely the opposite. Well, I've been trough **_**a lot**_** in fanfiction world this past month. I had spared some time to go through fandoms I've never visited before. And I had read so many fanfics people my age write with much**_** much**_** better quality than mine, which resulting in the downfall of my already low self-esteem. Well, it wasn't a new thing, really, I already now since the first time a post my very first fanfic that I'm not really good with beautiful words, but I was just… **_**shocked**_**. I mean, those guys are **_**really**_** talented. And that made me lose all of my energy to write fanfic. I surely was in a serious breakdown for about, umm, 3 or 4 days.**

**But, after a week of sulking, in my spare time I started to read every single of your reviews in BTWKH (Behind the Thick Walls of the Kurans Household) and guess what? I get new fresh powers to start writing again. So thank you so much guys, I love you all. Hope I'll be able to write more fanfics in the future too :)**

**Oh, and if some of you are wondering why I posted this as a new story instead of as an update of BTWKH, well because in 'This Blood We Share' I put more pressure on showing their feral needs and inhuman sides while in BTWKH I show more sweet and gentle human sides of them. Besides, the ratings are different for some obvious reasons. Haha :D I won't go too explicit (thought could be changed though, lol :D ) because after all, I think of Papa Haruka and Mama Juuri in a…— I dunno,— pure(?) way. Hahahaha. :) but who knows in the future, my naughty side of mind get the best of me? ;D**

**This chapter anyway, was born on the few last days of my sulking time, which explains why it's a little bit, umm animalistic? Lol. Not really dark, but lack of the humanly sugary-fluffy stuff I usually write. Hahahaha. I hope you like it though. ;)**

**Phew, at last.. Sorry to fill you up with this nonsense guys, just want you to know how you've helped through my… err, dark ages. Lol :D**

**If you have _any _questions, never hesitate to review or PM me, ok.  
**

**With all the love of the world,**

**:Gentle Breeze of Spring:**


	2. II : Of Looks and Life's Eternity

**A/N: **No lame excuses whatsoever. I'm guilty as charged. *raise both hands in surrender*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight and the characters. just this silly pseudo-plot. (i'm even unsure if you can call this thing a plot).

**Oh, by the way, I imagine Haruka is around 19 and Juuri's about 13 in this fic. A little bit weird, I know, but I _am _weird. LOL. blame Vladimir Nabokov and his novel, Lolita. but if you're disturbed by my age-setting then, please just imagine the two of the way you like it. don't mind me and my sick obsessions.  
**

* * *

**: This Blood We Share :**

**-Chapter II : Of Looks and Life's Eternity-**

**

* * *

  
**

Haruka had always thought that the life of a vampire, a pureblood one nonetheless, was a boring one. Maybe even the word boring was an understatement.

As a pureblood, it was just expected to appear calm and cold all the time. A statue carved out of an iceberg. It was customary to show not even the slightest bit of feelings in front of another vampire. Because feelings indicated weakness, and weakness was something you would never want to show to other vampires, especially the ones you really couldn't put your faith onto. Showing weakness was like offering yourself to be eaten. Like throwing a timid rabbit into a cage of starving wolves. Except, in this case, you are the rabbit.

Faith. Haruka chuckled at the thought. There was never faith in the life of vampires. No such meaningless thing existed among his race. That's what he had believed so far.

Sometimes he even wonders about the dark and unreadable gaze, flickering through his brother's mix-matched eyes whenever he looked at him. Haruka had never really paid attention, but it just happened to bug him as he caught the unsettling emotion in his brother's eyes more frequently lately. The emotion would only show itself for barely half a second, but it was there nonetheless. This indistinguishable looks Rido had been shooting him, sometimes it felt like jealousy. But to think about it this way, would just confused Haruka even more.

What Rido Kuran—the smart, strong, handsome and the next-to-be-king Rido Kuran—could possibly want from his younger brother, who, though was just as smart and handsome, had more preserved and a little bit anti-social nature.

Haruka stopped his mid-day musings as he caught a distinct peculiar noise from somewhere in the Kuran's humongous manor. From the sharp hearing his vampire ears possessed, the young vampire could tell that it was from somewhere around the west wing—his personal territory—of the house. Taking notice of the light-yet-firm clacking of short-heeled shoes against the polished marble floor, he easily identified her signature sound of foot steps. Elegant and flowing with hints of pride and authority—something she took after Father, without any doubt. But something felt amiss about it. The steps were harsher than usual, more clipped and piercing. Echoing through the halls that was void of any presence but hers, piercing the thick silence harshly.

A small smile crept onto his face as the sound increased in volume.

She's coming his way.

Closing his thick, leather-bound book with a soft thud, his eyes lazily drifted to the oak doors couples of meters away, across from where he was sitting right now, behind his pristine mahogany desk. Leaning back against the luxurious Victorian couch, Haruka's smile grew even wider as he counted in his mind.

Three,

Two,

One.

The doors slammed open none-too-gently, revealing a pissed-looking Juuri.

"Hello, Juuri. May I ask of what luck has befallen me, for I have you coming to me at this wonderful afternoon?" Haruka greeted—half teased—his sister calmly. A fond smile lingering at the corner of his lips.

"You cheater!" the angry, adolescent vampire stomped her way into the chamber and plopped herself down onto the crimson chaise settee in the middle of the room unceremoniously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You took all the best features!" she sighed in exasperation. Throwing her arms up impatiently like what she was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know? Just a couple of minutes ago, I went to your room—looking for good books only, not that I want to meet you or something, mind you—and can you believe what I did find there?"

A single eyebrow rose in mild curiosity.

"The servants! While cleaning your room, they were gossiping about you. Oh how your eyes are so placid and serene. Or how you seem so calm and cool, unlike me!" Red hues started to tint the auburn irises in anger.

"Ah," Haruka rubbed the thumbs of his intertwined fingers together softly—said hand resting upon the polished desk—and looked at them like they were the most interesting thing in the world. His face remained impassive and calm. "I'm sure you already know that you shouldn't let their words get into you, Juuri."

"I wouldn't if only I didn't think that they're right myself." The younger vampire huffed and raised an accusing finger towards Haruka. "You've got Daddy's towering built, and Mom's hooded eyes. You even have her shinny chestnut hair!"

"In case you've forgotten, Juuri dear, your brunette is just the same as mine, give or take a few shades."

"It's still not the same." She countered in an obstinacy to match a five-year-old's. Making Haruka chuckled softly.

"I like your eyes better." He offered. Yes, that pair of liquid-fire eyes of hers. They held strength and pride and power. Those are the kind of eyes no one could defy. The eyes of an arrogant queen yet a loving little girl at the same time. Haruka shivered in—sinful—delight at the thought of the eyes, burning red in hunger as she would pierce his skin and sink her elongated fangs into the nape of his neck to take his blood.

Haruka blinked twice and put his none-too-innocent-imagination into an abrupt stop—thus dissipating the red hues that started to appear at the outer line of his irises. "Indeed. I love your eyes." He smiled to his one and only sister playfully.

"You're just saying that to shut me up." The queen-to-be folded her arms in front of her chest and sunk deeper into the plush of the seat. "Or just because you're my brother."

"No." Came the quick reply of Haruka. "You should have known that I would never lied to you." He chided the sulking girl.

"Besides," the second prince of the Kurans leaned forward and rest his elbows against the desk's corner. "Why should I make you stop? I like your voice."

"Ugh! Stop with the teasing, will you!?" angrily Juuri slammed her feet against the floor. She threw a menacing glare towards her brother and casually propped her legs upon the coffee table in front of her. All the time glaring at Haruka as if challenging the elder vampire to scold her for the inappropriateness of her actions.

Haruka sighed inwardly. Juuri was certainly one of a kind.

He wondered how someone can be so proud yet so insecure at the same time.

She didn't have the dreamy, elfish-look of Haruka and their Mother's because she had taken after the brilliant, flaming beauty of their Father's—not to forget, the fiery temper. One could easily see that she was vibrant and passionate, and that was the kind of beauty ones' eyes would always follow no matter where she went. The striking image of a confident young Queen.

The young vampire rose from his seat and walked over to the chaise settee, his sister's eyes kept plastering to him with every graceful step taken. Haruka plopped himself down right beside Juuri and scooted closer when said girl distanced herself from him. With long, slender arms he took his sisters legs from the coffee table and put them on his lap.

"You know Juuri? You _are_ beautiful. And I'm not saying that just because I'm your brother or because I'm trying to please you." the palm, and the tips of his fingers slowly ghosting over his sister's bare calves.

"Really? Why is it so hard for me to believe it then?" the head-strong little princess kept a futile attempt to stay cool and looked angry despite the shivers that were threatening to run down her spine as she felt Haruka's fingers brushed against the back of her knees.

The second prince's eyes glinted in amusement and mischief as he scooted closer to his sister. "Are you hinting that, you want a proof?"

"I'm not—!" Juuri was caught off guard as one of Haruka's arm flung itself over her slim waist, pressing their bodies flushed against each other. While the other arm—the one that earlier was stroking her legs—shot forward to tilt her chin. In less than a second, her lips were suddenly captured by her brother's in a feverish kiss.

All thoughts were flying out of the window when Haruka's tongue delved into the caverns of her mouth and tease her own to join it in an ancient dance of passion as old as the time itself. The younger—and inexperienced—vampire just couldn't help but to tighten her hold at the front of her brother's front shirt and whimpered at Haruka's domineering kiss.

She was a strong and proud girl. One that could easily have her wishes and orders done, by many noble vampires nonetheless. Submission was, absolutely, _not_ her thing. But right at that time, right under her brother's weight upon her and his demanding kiss, Kuran Juuri—the only daughter of the Kuran Empire and the next to sit upon the Queen's throne—couldn't help herself but to let her brother dominating her. A little nagging voice at the far back of her mind even groaned in terror as she realized that she actually _liked_ being dominated by this man.

Haruka pulled away just enough to breathe in much-needed fresh air before continuing trailing feather-light kisses down Juuri's jaw line. Down, down he went until he nibbled lazily at the juncture of his sister's neck.

"Well, obviously, only a beauty like yours can make one loses his entire mind and started to kiss one's sister like I just did, don't you think?" he whispered teasingly to his very flushed, very dazed, sister.

Juuri snapped out of her reverie and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Ha-Haruka!! You…!"

"Yes, Juuri dear?" the elder vampire mumbled casually, still enjoying the softness of his sister's neck. Smirking internally at said girl's lost of words.

"You pervert!!!" Juuri blurted out. Still blushing furiously from their earlier ministrations. Quickly she scrambled to the furthest end of the coach while pressing her palms against her burning neck.

"Only for you, Milady." Haruka chuckled deeply.

Juuri stared in horror as her brother threw her a much-too-innocent, boyish, lopsided smile and moved closer with one hand reaching out to her. The young brunette flinched, her eyes closed tightly in anticipation of yet another attack from her brother only to be surprised by a warm, gentle hand, softly patting the top of her head in a completely platonic way. Disheveling her brown locks everywhere.

"Hey, smile now, Sister dear." The Kuran's second prince pinched Juuri's flushed cheeks teasingly. "You know you're much prettier that way."

The long-haired princess was left perplexed by her brother's attitude. Just a few seconds ago he was this kiss-hungered pervert, and here he was right now, an affectionately teasing elder brother.

She quickly untangled herself from the male vampire and tried—in vain—to smooth her wrinkled dress. "Don't play all innocent now, you!"

"I don't." Haruka chuckled gleefully.

"Ugh! You ruined my dress!" she tugged at the hem of her white cotton dress, which was all smooth and neat earlier, now was crinkled and had lost one of it's buttons. "And it's one of my favorites." The little brunette sulked.

"I'll get you new ones the next time I'm going to the Ouris'."

"Will you really?" Juuri's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement. The town where the Ouri clan resided was, after all, famous for having the finest tailors with the best dresses and suites ever known. Moreover, it would be even much more special if it was her brother himself that is buying the dress for her.

"Sure, what's there not to give to my Juuri?"

"Oh thank you, Haruka!" the beautiful princess squealed and threw her arms around her brother out of reflex. Practically glomping him. "Come to think of it, because you're being so nice as in buying me a new dress, maybe I'll forgive you for cheating."

"Persistent about this 'cheating' thing, aren't you?" the male vampire pat his sister's back softly. Smiling at her persistence.

"Absolutely."

Warm and genuine laughs came out heartily from both vampires as they indulged themselves in each other's embrace. Like a child that she was, Juuri had completely forgotten about the earlier 'attack'. She was after all, still too early to recognize things such as lust. Thus she brushed things like the kiss off quite easily. She did love Haruka, but in which way, she hadn't yet known. The elder vampire didn't mind though—for now, at least. As long as she loved him now, they could work the other things out as she matured naturally.

Haruka was enjoying the innocent gesture from his sister when he picked another presence, beside the two of them, nearing the room. He recognized it as one of the servants, walking timidly towards the room. Must be something to do with either him or Juuri.

"Excuse me, Juuri-sama. The professor for your scientific study has already come and is waiting for you now." A servant girl spoke slowly from outside of the room, accompanied by soft knocks on the door.

"Tell her to wait for me; I'm changing my attire first. I'll meet her when I'm ready."

"Understood, Juuri-sama." Juuri and Haruka listened to the faint footsteps of the servant walking back to the main part of the mansion.

The younger vampire then released her grip from her brother and skipped merrily towards the door. "Bye-bye for now, Haruka." She smiled. All trace from earlier tantrum was long gone from her face.

"See you later, Juuri." Haruka tilted his head, resting it against the armrest of the settee. "Study well. Remember not to eat the teacher."

Juuri rolled her eyes at her brother's remark and proceeded outside the room with one last wave of goodbye. Leaving behind only the remnants of the lively atmosphere that seemed to follow her, no matter where she went.

Now that the room was void of her presence, Haruka noted that it felt dim and lifeless. Empty.

Folding his arms behind his head to provide more comfort, Haruka propped one leg over the other, both of which dangling over the armrest at the other edge of the couch lazily. The vampire smiled to himself.

The life of a vampire, a pureblood one nonetheless, was a boring one. Maybe even the word boring was an understatement. But maybe, if he added Juuri to the equation, then, it would be so much different. If he had his dear Juuri to spend the eternity with, then, it wouldn't be boring at all. Au contraire, he could imagine what colourful years would come his way, _their_ way, with Juuri at his side.

Maybe, after all of his endless doubt, faith did exist. Now that he finally found one thing he could put his faith in, he actually did believe. A faith in his love for Juuri. For their future together, throughout the eternity of their lifes.

'Sure.' Haruka yawned and sunk himself deeper into the soft plush of the settee beneath his body. As the sweet taste of Juuri—apples and cinnamon—was still lingering at the tip of his tongue, and the intoxicating scent of her shampoo clung to his shirt, a satisfied smile stretched wide across his lips.

'As long as there is Juuri.'

* * *

**ah, doesn't it feel good to update, after neglecting my HaruJuu fics for almost a year? jeez. time does flow fast. anyway, please think of this as an early valentine gift! (though, too bad it has nothing to do with valentine at all. :( sigh.. )  
**

**about the weird title, well.. it's like combining the point of views of our lovely couple. the 'looks' part, is, from Juuri's POV, the important part of the fic. well, (in my imagination) she's too young to think about complicated things, so she just looks at things the simple way. it's about her complaining how Haruka-nii-sama seems to 'cheat' by getting their parents' best features, thus having the better looks, whilst she gets the leftovers. (those who ever had the same thought, raise your hand? xD *raise hand*)**

**and the 'life's eternity' part is the important idea of the fic for Haruka. about how he planned to spend the eternity with Juuri. about his musings, regarding his life as a pureblood.  
**

**Why the age difference? well, been reading Lolita lately, and I guess it kinda picked my interest in a romance between a couple with far age-diference. not as much as the novel Lolita though, 5 years or so is still much tolerable no? my limit in age-difference is probably around 15 years or so, i guess. hahah! i just can't stop thinking about Juuri as an adolescent with Haruka as a young adult. lol. am i a lolicon or what?  
**

**phew. by the way, it's been a while isn't it? i hope my writings haven't got all rusty. that aside, i want to thank you generous reviewers for the wonderful reviews at the first chapter. also, thanks for putting up with my insecurity. bahahahaha. i think i'm less insecure now remembering that i'm about10 months older. hahaha 8D sorry i can't reply to the reviews one by one, but i want you to know that i really REALLY appreciate each one of them. THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU !! :)**

**as usual then, please Read and Review. **

**With all the love of the world,**

**:BlackBitterRoo:**

13/2/2010


End file.
